Present day computer systems include various modules which are coupled together to make up the entire system. As an example, several disk drivers may be coupled together and to a CPU module by a mechanism which also permits uncoupling, and, as a result, portions of such systems may be stolen or just borrowed by a fellow worker. In either case, the removal of a portion of a computer system may cause considerable inconvenience.
The present invention provides a simple and efficient theft prevention arrangement for computer systems and the like.